The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to scheduling request (SR) collection after a discontinuous (DRX) period.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
In wireless systems, a base station may allocate resources to a UE for uplink and downlink transmissions. When a UE has data to transmit on the uplink, the UE may transmit a scheduling request for uplink resources from the base station. In some cases, a base station may grant the resource allocation with a scheduling grant on the physical downlink control channel (PDCCH). The base station may also allocate resources in the physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) (i.e., for the UE to provide downlink transmission feedback), and these PUCCH resources may also be used for transmission of a scheduling request.
In some cases, a UE may enter a low power state as part of a DRX configuration. In the case of DRX, a UE may monitor the PDCCH for scheduling grants while in an active mode, but may stop monitoring PDCCH in a sleep mode to conserve battery power. A UE in a DRX sleep mode that is operating in millimeter wave (mmW) spectrum may not receive PDCCH transmissions (and hence, an uplink resource allocation) because the transmissions may be directional.
That is, wireless devices operating in mmW spectrum may utilize beamforming to increase the strength of wireless signals. In such cases, a base station may transmit PDCCH to UEs currently in a DRX active mode using directional beams. Accordingly, a wireless device configured for DRX operating in a mmW spectrum may be prevented from transmitting a scheduling request to a base station.